Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins
Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins (sometimes also called Phantom Pirate's Island of Coins) was the first special episode from Cookie Run: New World. Unlike any other episodes, this episode was filled exclusively with coins. Players had to collect as much coins as they could before their health ran out. To play this special episode, a player needed to use a key instead of a life. There were only three keys by default and they replenished every 20 minutes. Other methods to obtain keys were by completing mystery jewels from other episodes, by using crystals, or using . Since there were no other jellies aside from Coins, players competed on the leaderboards not by points, but by the amount of coins obtained in a single run. Episode Summary The ghost of the Pirate Cookie has an eerie aura surrounding him. He's protecting his treasures hidden far away. Anything could happen so be careful! Twists Although it looked too good to be true for coin farmers alike, there were three major twists in this special episode. *Huge Collision Damage. Players took twice as much damage than usual. *Magnetic Aura, Cookie Relay, and Boost Items were disabled. *Cookie and Pet Abilities were disabled. All cookies became the same. (With the exception of the cookie's health) Therefore, the only customization available while playing on this Episode were your combination of treasures. Stages 1. Island Shore This is where cookies started in this episode. They were outside of the island and it was portrayed as entering into the cave of coins. There were a lot of health potions to take. 2. Ghost Pirate's Cave of Coins This is where most of the coins were. Players were challenged to take as many coins inside as possible with lots of swinging obstacles in their way. Players were required to make a smart move on whether they should take the risky coins or not. The very end of the stage consisted of a loop of the word CONGRATULATION spelled in coins that was probably endless and had no potions, preventing players from getting infinite coins. Things to Unlock *Special Reward for collecting all 7 Mystery Jewels - Unlock Compass Eternally Pointing to Coin Island. Trivia *In the Gold Bells event during December, the official newsletter called this Episode Phantom Pirate's Island of Coins. * Blackberry Cookie's phantoms disappeared if she was used on the Island, likely because they are entirely related to her skill. Gallery Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins Location.png|The Location in Episode Map Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins 1.png|Island Shore Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins 3.png|Ghost Pirate's Cave of Coins Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins Twist.png|Beware of the curse! Photo Dec 20, 4 06 10 PM.png|All 7 Mystery Jewels Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins Loading.png|Loading Screen Lobby epS01.png|Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins Lobby Lobby epS01 wrathofdragon.png|Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins Lobby (Wrath of the Dragon version and New World Discovered version) unlocking-ghost-pirate-island.png|Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins unlocked Sprites bc_artifact_epS01.png|Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins Artifact bc_artifact_epS01_back.png|Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins Artifact background intro_epS01.png|Loading Screen sprite sheet map_epS01.png|Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins as seen from the Episode Map epS01_tm01.png|''Island Shore'' obstacles epS01_tm01_bg.png|''Island Shore'' background epS01_tm02.png|''Ghost Pirate's Cave of Coins'' obstacles epS01_tm02_bg.png|''Ghost Pirate's Cave of Coins'' background Audio Gallery Preview of Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins (in Episode map) In the lobby of Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins While playing Category:Special Episodes